


Trinket

by brohne



Series: The Corsair and the Corsetteer [3]
Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brohne/pseuds/brohne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They might be small, but they mean everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trinket

[](http://s369.photobucket.com/user/brohne_photos/media/AdrianandGarrettgiftexchange.jpg.html)

“Here.”

A small bag plopped down on the desk in front of Adrian. He glanced up at Garrett.

“What’s this?”

Garrett just shrugged and looked away. Puzzled Adrian picked up the bag and pulled it open. He dumped the contents across the papers he’d been working on. Various items scattered across the desk. Looking down at the items Adrian frowned for a moment trying to figure out why Garrett was giving him a bag full of assorted jewelry, including a couple of Acrostic Rings and a Memento Mori. One thing that caught his eye was a beautifully styled octopus brooch. He picked it up noting that the eyes were set with emeralds that looked remarkably similar to Garrett’s right eye.

“This is very nice. Are you going to give this to Basso to sell?”

He finally looked up from inspecting the brooch as the silence stretched out. He almost expected Garrett to be gone but he was still standing in front of the desk. He met Adrian’s gaze for a moment before looking away.

“August mentioned it was your birthday the other day.” The words were barely audible and Adrian titled his head to try and catch Garrett’s eye.

Seeing the tense way Garrett held himself Adrian decided not to say what he’d had in mind.

“These are great. This in particular is a beautiful piece.” He held up the brooch. “I’ll keep it and you can keep the rest for your collection.”

The barest hint of a smile pulled at Garret’s lips his eyes lighting up. Adrian couldn’t help but smile back at him.

Over the next several days Adrian would randomly find items stashed about his room. He never saw or heard Garrett. Neither of them ever said anything about it but Adrian took to leaving out food and then later candies when he found ones he thought Garrett would like. They were always gone by the next morning.


End file.
